Pups and the Terrorists!
by Josh DD
Summary: Someone from Marshall's and Chase's past come here to take their revenge on both of them, leaving them injured and depressed while they both try to withstand themselves from the other two pups which are more mature then them, but will they tell what happened to them to Ryder and the pups? This story is T for Teen!
1. Chapter 1

**_Pups and the terrorists!_**

As Chase and Marshall were both playing tag outside on their own two unusual familiar pups came to them which both pups knew them!

"Well, Well, Well what have we got here?

"Scar, is that you? "Said Chase

Yes perhaps you know my name, CHASE!

"And then Marshall said, Aldon?

Yes, you also know my name, Marshall

And then they pinned Marshall to the ground and then Marshall felt Aldon dig his claws in Marshall's back and with that they discomforted Marshall and he whimpered in agony, and then Ryder and the pups heard Marshall and came running towards his scream, and then Aldon said,

"Well my revenge will bring death to you! "Outraged Aldon

"Look I didn't want that to happen to your mother! "Said Marshall

"Shut it! "Said Aldon, as he pushed his claws further in Marshall's "back and Marshall screamed in agony,

Then Chase said, you leave him alone or else,

"Or else what, you're going to beat me up? Oh my god it's a German Shepard someone help! I'm not afraid of you! "Outraged Scar

And then he Head butted Chase in the head but Chase then smacked Scar in the face,

You good for nothing, and then Scar smacked Chase in his neck with his head.

And then Chase fell down, defeated!

"Look at the scar you gave me on my face, my life was ruined because of you! Irritated Scar

What did I ever do to you? Challenged Chase

"Lots of thing's and I'll repay you with what you did to me and I'll make you suffer just like I did! Smirked Scar

Then Chase growled,

"That growl of yours doesn't frighten me! "Chuckled Scar

"You're ruthless! "Said Aldon to Marshall

How did you two meet up? Inquired Marshall

"I was walking in the park trying to search for you but I met Scar on the way and we had a discussion and saw that we were on the equivalent side and we both wanted revenge on you and Chase!

"I said sorry, "Apologized Marshall

"Sorry makes no difference, now it's too late! Smirked Aldon

"Any last word's to say to the cruel world? "Asked Scar

After fewer seconds,

"No? Okay I guess I'll finish you off faster than I expected, "smirked Aldon

Just when Aldon raised a paw with his claws to eliminate (kill) Marshall he heard someone heading his way,

"I guess you got in luck we'll meet again, sometime soon!

And then Scar said, don't dare say this to anyone! Not even your friends or owners! Understood! "Grinned Scar

And then Scar and Aldon rushed off!

Scar and Aldon were more mature then Marshall and Chase.

Ryder came with the pups and saw Marshall and Chase injured on the ground, which Chase had a bleeding lip and Marshall a broken bone.

"All the pups gasped,

"Oh no" cried Skye

She began to cry as she saw the two pups lying on the ground injured badly. Rocky began to cry and so did Everest.

"It's okay pups they will be okay I promise, we will just have to bring them to Katie since Marshall is the injured one and he also is the only one that has a first medical response gear. "Said Ryder joylessly

Tears were swelling up in Ryder's eyes but he tried strong to keep it in.

He brought the two injured pups to Katie and she x-rayed both of them and Katie said to Ryder that,

"Marshall had a broken bone and Chase could hardly move his neck which he got lucky he didn't die.

"I guess you got lucky Ryder, both of them are injured and they will need to stay here for a couple of days, weeks, months, you name it! "Dejected Katie, as she continued explaining the situation to Ryder as he felt more concerned,

"You mean they will stay here for more than a month? "Ryder concerned

Maybe! I'm not so sure Ryder!

Katie was also sad that the two pups could've been killed but luckily saved and she nearly began to cry also.

"Can we go in and have a look at both of them? "Asked Skye

"Sure, "Replied Katie sadly

Skye went in front of Chase and thought,

"Why did this happen? "Who did this to you and Marshall? "Don't worry Chase, you will take your revenge and so will Marshall, every time I spend time with you I like you even more!

"Are you ok? "Asked Everest

"Yeah, just that, I can't see Chase and Marshall like this it feels I'm heartbroken!

"Well you're not, the only thing we can actually do now for them is to hope that they'll be safe and we will have more time to spend with them!

"Don't worry Skye, I promise Chase and Marshall will not die! "Want to go outside and talk? "Asked Everest

Sure, Replied Skye

All the others saw their pals injured and was very concerned about them and hoped that they will be standing again on their paws and go rescue people like always. And so all of them went outside just like Skye and Everest did a while earlier.

Ryder and the pups left Chase and Marshall peacefully and went to the lookout. Ryder was curious to find out what caused this torment to happen to the two pups. He thought two alternative choices was it rather, the two pups wrestled each other or two other pups came and defeated them and not so quite killed them. And then he saw two more mature pups than Chase and Marshall, running to the park and went after them. As he eavesdropped in their conversation he heard a pup say Marshall's name and Ryder gasped,

"Is the pup talking about Marshall? "Thought Ryder

"And then he heard his Pup Pad beep, he answered it and then, Katie called him in an excitement, that she has good news

He drove off in his ATV and got to Katie's vet clinic. He heard she said that she has good news,

"So what's the good news? "Said Ryder curious

"Take a look, "replied Katie and then Ryder saw Chase and Marshall awoke and shouted,

Chase, "Marshall! You're alright, thank goodness! "Cried Ryder in excitement

"It's okay Ryder we're okay, "said Marshall

But what happened said Ryder,

Chase explained the whole incident to Ryder,

"But what did you two do to Scar and Aldon that made them very angry to betray you and take their revenge.

"Well I don't really want to talk about it! "Said Chase concerned

"Yeah, me too, "Said Marshall

"Okay, you don't have to say it if you don't want to but what's important is that you're awake!

And then all the pups jumped in glory when they heard Katie say that Chase and Marshall were awake, and headed into the room where Chase and Marshall were.

"Skye jumped on Chase and hugged him and then licked him on his right cheek and Chase had a warm feeling inside him.

"Hey Skye, I missed you! Said Chase

And all the pups howled in joy.

Rubble then said, "Hey everyone cute love!

And everyone looked at Skye and Chase,

Then Skye and Chase were embarrassed and Skye jumped off Chase and said,

"That was nothing I just was very excited and happy to see Chase,

"Yeah, "Said Chase

And the pups rolled their eyes and

Rubble said, "Ryder I'm going to the lookout because I don't want to miss the next episode of APOLLO THE SUPERHERO PUP!

Then Rocky said, yeah I'm going too and all the pups headed to the lookout except for Marshall and Chase who stayed there,

"Aren't you coming, "Asked Rocky

"Umm, I can't, "Said Marshall

"Yeah, "Said Chase

"They're right, they just woke up and they can't just leave yet they have to stay here for another week and then it's over and you could go home! "Announced Katie

Then Ryder said to Katie, "Well that was quick

"Yep, "answered Katie unusual and confused,

"Well it was a miracle that they woke up that fast, "Continued Katie

"Yeah I don't know how but your right! "Replied Ryder

And then Ryder said to Chase and Marshall,

"Don't get bored there is a ton of things to do here and Katie will give you a bath if you need one!

"Okay Ryder, "Said Chase

"See you Ryder, "Said Marshall

See you pups and then Ryder left in his ATV and went to the lookout.

And then Katie said,

"Who wants a lovely and warm bath?

And both of the pup's said at the same time,

ME! I DO!

_**Back at the lookout**_

Rubble was watching Apollo the super dog,

"Go Super dog! "APOLLO! "APOLLO, "shouted Rubble as he watched it.

"Go save the kitten from the spider, WOO HOO! "Said Rubble

"_And once again APOLLO the super dog saves the day! It announced from the television._

"Are you watching Apollo the super dog? "Asked Skye

Yep! Exclaimed Rubble

"Can I also watch? "Asked Skye

"Sure, the next episode is that Apollo the super dog saves the train,

"Cool, "replied Skye, you really do watch a lot of Apollo the super dog episodes!

Yeah, because they're educational and fun to watch! Suggested Rubble

"Hey pups, "Said Ryder

"Hey Ryder, "said all of the pups at the same time,

"Zuma have you seen my tennis racket anywhere around here? Because i can't seem to find it,

"Nope, why do you need it, dude?

"I'm recycling it, "continued Rocky

"Oh, okay, "replied Zuma

"Is this it? "Asked Rubble

"Yeah, thanks

"No problem Rocky,

"Pups if any of you need anything I'll be at Katie's clinic to see if Chase and Marshall are doing fine and if their getting any better.

Ok, Said Skye

"Can I come with you Ryder? "Asked Rocky

"Can I also? "Asked Skye

"Sure, alright, "acknowledged Ryder

"Thanks Ryder,

"Alright pups, "See you!"

"Bye Ryder, "said all the pups

And Ryder hit the road with Rocky and Skye in his ATV and Rocky in his recycling truck and Skye flew with her wings from her pup pack.

_**At Katie's Vet Clinic**_

Ryder, Rocky and Skye arrived at Katie's vet clinic which she was working there.

"I hope they'll get better, "Rocky concerned

"Yeah I hope too, "Skye concerned

"They will be and get better, I promise, "anticipated Ryder

"How are you two? "Asked Ryder

Never better, said Chase

Yeah, these baths are so cosy, warm and comfortable and I love baths because they're so warm! Said Marshall

Well I don't and…

But before Rocky finished talking he slipped on a rubber ducky and flew in the air and nearly landed in the water but Marshall caught him,

"Wow, nice catch Marshall, I owe you one! "Said Rocky

Ha, ha, ha! Laughed the pups

"How are you Chase? "Asked Skye

"Good, how about you? "Asked Chase

"Good! "Replied Skye joyful and cheerful and happy that Chase was awake, but Skye didn't know if Chase like's her.

"Awwww, said Marshall and Rocky adorably

Ryder looked out the window and saw two pups more mature then Chase and Marshall and said,

Are these the pups that distressed you both?

Hmm, Chase then looked out the window and saw that it was them,

Yes, it's them!

But why would they hurt you and Marshall? Asked Skye

Because they think we made them suffer and made them miserably with their life and practically destroyed their life but of course we would never do that! Explained Chase

Yeah, Answered Marshall

But what did you really do to them? Asked Ryder

Chase and Marshall looked at each other sadly and then Chase began telling his story,

"Well when I was a small pup I met Scar and his mother and we became best friends until something very bad happened after a week, I never met my real mother or father and so I became friends with Scar so I can have a family until I find my real family, and what happened was that when we were in a forest I saw a hunter wanting to kill a pup but I pushed the gunner's gun and he got mad at me and I began to run and finally after a while I found Scar and his mother but when the gunner shot the bullet, Scar's mother sacrificed for me and since, that's why he thinks I'm the one to blame and his hatred for me keeps growing.

And then Marshall began to cry with sadness in his eyes,

Umm, why are you crying Marshall? Asked Chase while he was crying too

You know the pup that you saved while the gunner wanted to kill him,

Yeah? Said Chase in confusion

Well that was me,

What?

And then Marshall began crying so much and he hugged Chase and said you, Ryder and the rest of the PAW patrol are my only family that I only have!

And then Skye began crying too and said,

"That's so sad,

Then Ryder was about to cry too, and said

It must be a miracle from god that you two met and was saved from.

And then Chase said,

Marshall, you are like my brother and the PAW patrol and Ryder are also my only family!

And then Ryder hugged all the pups in his arms.

_**WAS IT SAD?**_

_**Be on the lookout for CHAPTER 2!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**At Jake's Resort**_

Everest was staying at Jake's resort for some weeks and would go in a mission if Ryder needed her.

"Want some hot cocoa? "Asked Jake

"Sure Jake, "Replied Everest

And then they both saw a pup that was weakly injured not too far away, and was unconscious

They ran to the pup and saw that it had a scratch on it's back and blood on it's leg,

"Are you okay? "Asked Everest gently

W-Who are y-y-you? Ailed the pup

"I'm Everest and he's Jake, and who did this horrible torment to you?

Two p-pups that a-are n-nearby that a-are more mature t-then me! Said the pup, unconsciously

Everest was in bitter to see a pup that is battered and wounded.

Jake then said,

"Here we'll help you! "Said Jake

"Yeah, Said Everest also,

But that's when the pup said,

It's okay thanks for trying to h-help me but I w-won't make it!

"No! You can't say that, of course you will! "Everest concerned

And then the pup closed it's eyes,

And a tear began to roll down on Everest's cheek from her eye,

"I can't bear to see pups like this! "Said Everest disappointed

"I know, Everest, me too! "Replied Jake

Then they saw two pups without doubt more mature then Everest and the pup too and they were tramping along the sidewalk.

They walked behind them two,

And then Jake shouted,

"Hey! What did you do to this pup you whippersnapper?

And then Aldon replied,

"What did you call me?

"You heard me alright, a dark vicious whippersnapper! Snapped Jake

And then Aldon barged and gambolled at Jake but, Jake dodged him and then Jake glanced at Aldon and then accelerated the pup and it fell off the mountain.

Aahhh! Hollered Aldon

You RASCAL! Screeched Scar at Jake

And then Scar stroked at Jake with his paws and Jake fell down, unconscious

Then Everest glanced at Scar which Scar got aggrieved and fell down the mountain but pulled Everest and both of them fell down the mountain.

After fewer minutes,

Everest woke up with a claw mark on her leg which it's definition could've been when she fell down the mountain, Scar maybe clawed her, and then she tried to get up but was cemented to something.

Aldon and Scar were very aggressive and were both in effect of beginning to feel unconscious. They woke up hearing Everest wail as she was trying to decamp the two vicious pups which were illogical in the vicinity at Jake and Everest. They took their time regarding at the poor Everest trying to escape them.

"Well, well it looks like your time is ticking, and you'll be one dead pup in less than a minute! "Said Aldon

"Don't you have a heart and have mercy at least a bit? "Asked Everest terrified

"Well, we used to though, back in the past but now we're in suppression and it's all in behalf of MARSHALL and CHASE that are criticised! The two ruthless pups! "Said Aldon

"But what did they do to you that made you miserable and desperate? "Asked Everest

"You ask too many questions! And now it's concluded, "Said Aldon

"Please don't hurt me! "Said Everest petrified

We won't but, only fisticuff you once with no pain in your body which you can't bear, which takes you to death in less than a second! "Said Scar which was smirking,

That's when Jake bounded to the ground and said,

"You both leave Everest alone or else you will have to fear the pain ten times you did to that pup which did nothing wrong to you! Advised Jake

"SHE GOT IN THE WAY AND BOTHERED US! "Shouted Aldon

"It doesn't mean you have to kill her! "Said Jake savagely

"I don't care about her! "Aldon neutralised

"You actually don't care about anyone except your slut self, "Said Jake

Jake then seized the two pups and putted them in a van.

And Jake said,

"Everest get to Ryder immediately before these two eggheaded pups find an escape plan, and tell Ryder that you and I caught the two pups that were meddling with Chase's and Marshall's life!

Sure thing, Jake! Replied Everest joyful

"Thanks Everest, I knew I could always count on you! "Said Jake proudly

"You could always count on me! "Said Everest

And then she headed off to tell Ryder the whole incident that took effect,

Jake was in his van playing Tetris on his phone when suddenly he heard the door of the back of the van open and he went outside to check what was occurring, when suddenly BAM!

Jake distorted and his nose was bleeding indurated,

"What did you think of us PETS? "Said Aldon furiously

"Well I guess you're life terminal's here! "Continued Aldon

But Jake headbutts Aldon in the stomach and falls back on his back causing a dreadful pain to him and he wailed in agony,

Ohhhh! KILL HIM! "Ordered Aldon

Scar wanted to bite Jake but, Jake submerged, and hit Scar in his snout with his right leg,

It caused Scar to shriek and whine,

Aargh! Shrieked Scar in pain,

But then Aldon got back on his paws and chomped on Jake's shoulder which he was feeling like fainting but, he tried strong to keep it in and he pulled Aldon off his shoulder and kicked Aldon and he flew in some bushes that had thorns which he was bleeding in general,

"That's it, you think it's funny? "Asked Aldon

And then he jumped with overpowered strength on Jake which it caused him to hit his van and fall on his knees and Scar bounded on him too and after a fewer seconds,

"I think he's had enough, "said Aldon

"Just to tell you Aldon, i think it's necessary that if we leave him alone he'll come back to take revenge on us! "Said Scar concerned

"I don't think so, after all he's dreadful wounded and I'm sure he'll die, "smirked Aldon

Aldon then went away,

"Don't you turn your back on me! "Barked Scar

"And why shouldn't i? "Said Aldon

"You just think you can boss me around every minute, just remember we're on the same side and don't just always bound here and there, because just remember Aldon it's very simple that you think you're ambitious against me! "Barked Scar at Aldon

And the two pups barked at each other for several seconds and then,

"Why are we even fighting about a worthless conversation because were on the same side to take our revenge! "Barked Aldon

"You're right! "Answered Scar

And then both of them escorted away,

_**Back at the Vet Clinic**_,

"Ryder! Ryder! "Shouted Everest

"I've got good news! "Continued Everest

"So what's the good news and how are you doing at Jake's resort? "Asked Ryder

"Great! And the good news is that we captured the two pups that were meddling though, with Chase's and Marshall's life!

Really?! Said Ryder

"Yes! Come with me and I'll show you! "Said Everest

"Okay, "Replied Ryder

Some ten minutes later,

They arrived at the van but Jake wasn't there,

"Huh, where's Jake? "Everest concerned

And then they saw blood traces on the floor and then they saw Jake on the ground unconscious,

"JAKE!" "JAKE!" "Shouted Everest

But unfortunate, no response came back,

And tears began to form in Everest's eyes,

"We've got to help him!" "Gasped Ryder

"I will destroy those stupid nincompoop jerks!" "Infuriated Everest

Don't talk like THAT Everest!" Authorized Ryder

I'm truly very sorry Ryder, dejected Everest

I just can't guidance myself through this misery that's happening, I can't just be apprised of Jake like this, he's my best friend and I'll go through everything just to be with Jake! Continued Everest

I know how you're atmosphere is it's just that I can't bear to lose my best friend too!" Dejected Ryder

Let's bring him somewhere safe in out of harm's way, Ordered Ryder

Okay! Replied Everest

And then Ryder attended Jake at the hospital that was nearby where he was injured and unconscious. Everest was lost, and she just wanted life to be no sweat while on the other hand, Ryder felt the compatible thing, life was just too complicated to Everest. And then the doctor came and said,

You are in LUCK!" He's alive but he retains a broken bone which it can be established but, a scar on his front body which won't be revived! Explained the doctor

You can go and have a glimpse at your friend!" Continued the doctor

Everest and Ryder shook their heads,

Okay, thanks for your help madam! Dejected Ryder

And then the doctor escorted to her next patient,

I guess she's right we are in luck!" Said Everest

And both of them went inside, Everest was looking at Jake when one of Jake's eyes opened and Jake saw Everest and Ryder,

Everest is that you? Asked Jake

JAKE!" Whooped Everest

Ryder, dude!" Jake joyful

Jake are you okay? Asked Ryder

Never better! Answered Jake

Are you sure? Asked Ryder

Yes!" Said Jake

What happened?" Did the two pups fight you? Asked Everest

Yes! Replied Jake displeased

But I injured one pup and he's a bit weak! Said Jake

Good thing you weren't there Everest!" I could've put you into danger and I would've not forgiven myself if that happened!" Continued Jake

No, it wouldn't be your FAULT! Vociferated Everest

Sorry Jake, that I shouted at you it's just that I don't want you to get hurt, you're my best friend forever! Said Everest

I also don't want you hurt too! Replied Jake

And they both hugged eachother.

_**At the lookout**_…

Rubble and Rocky were both viewing at the sky, Zuma and Skye were playing I spy with my little eye, and Captain Turbot was outside aside from his lighthouse and wanted to capture a photo of the blue footed booby bird just when he tumbled and fell into a deep hole which he couldn't reach and called the PAW patrol for help,

Hello? Ryder here!

Ryder i got stuck in a deep hole while trying to capture a photo of the blue footed booby bird, I was wondering if it's possibly within your PAW patrol powers to save me, Asked Captain Turbot

No problem, Captain Turbot!" "No job is too big no pup is too small!

PAW patrol to the Lookout!"

Ryder needs us! Exclaimed the pups in excitement and all the pups scrammed to the Lookout,

"I'll stay here Ryder!" "Said Everest

"Okay Everest!" "Replied Ryder

And then Ryder hopped on his ATV and drove through and got to the lookout,

"KATIE!" "I've got to go!" "Said Chase enthusiastic

Yeah, because Ryder needs us to do a task! Continued Marshall for Chase,

"Wait, you can't be going yet, I don't want to be too rude but you still have to stay here to be revived and Ryder said that you're not regarded to go on any mission yet since you're still aggrieved (hurt)! "Explained Katie

"But, but, but, oh why? "Marshall discouraged

"Sorry Marshall, "Said Katie

"It's okay Marshall we can just relax and get comfortable within the water in the bath! "Said Chase

"Yeah you're right, because I'm tired! "Yawned Marshall

"Then you better get some sleep! "Katie contented

"Okay Katie! "Answered Marshall

The pup's lined up in line at the elevator and went up into the second floor.

Rocky shouted out Chase's speech line since he wasn't there,

Ready for Action Ryder sir!

"Pups, Chase and Marshall can't be called out on a mission because their still poorly injured, and Jake is in the hospital because of two pups that aggrieved him and finally last but not least Captain Turbot is stuck in a 4 and a half meter hole underground and he can't reach and that's why Skye, "Explained Ryder

I need you to grab Captain Turbot out of the hole since you have your cable.

"This puppy got to fly!"

"And Rubble I need you to stuff the hole with dirt on top so nobody can fall into it anymore! "Exclaimed Ryder

Rubble on the double!

"Alright, PAW patrol is on a roll!

And Ryder went down the pole and the two pups into their rigs and drove to Captain Turbot.

They arrived at the incident,

"Captain Turbot, hold on! "Shouted Ryder

Oh, it's the PAW patrol!" I'm holding on just like you're telling me to!

Alright Skye do your job!

"Let's take to the Sky!"

And Skye pushed a button for levelling the cable diagonal and it got to Captain Turbot and he attached it to his belt and said,

"Alright, all secure, now you can pull me up! "Confirmed Captain Turbot

Alright Skye, said Ryder

"Hold on!" "Shouted Skye

And then Skye hauled Captain Turbot up, and then Captain Turbot was saved.

Woo, hoo, thanks for your PAW patrol power!"

No problem!" Whenever you're in trouble just yelp for help! Said Ryder, as his catchphrase,

And then Rubble said,

"Move out the way, Rubble coming through!" "Cautioned Rubble,

And he stuffed the hole with dirt and you couldn't even tell it was dug up.

"Alright, you can't even tell it's dug up!" "Said Ryder

Thanks again Ryder!"

"Any time! "Replied Ryder, and then they left,

_**At Katie's Vet Clinic**_….

Alright Katie can I at least walk for a sec? Asked Chase

"Okay Chase, sure but, try not to step on your left paw because it's bandaged and it's stained!

"I'll try not to! "Replied Chase

"Can I also walk for a sec? "Asked Marshall

"You can too! "Said Katie

MARSHALL! Watch out for the du..

But Marshall slipped on a rubber duck and fell with his face open on the floor,

"Ouch! I'm okay! "Nothing happened! "Giggled Marshall

"I told you to be careful! "Said Katie

"It's okay at least I didn't get hurt at all! "Replied Marshall

"Chase, Marshall!" Jake captured your enemies but then they aggrieved Jake and now he's in the hospital! "Ryder announced

Oh no! Poor Jake, "Marshall concerned

But are they still seized? Asked Chase

"No, but It's okay, he's okay pups he just retained a broken bone but it can be fixed and there's nothing to worry about! "Said Ryder

"I hope so and we have to have confidence of being shielded by getting aggrieved (hurt) by the two pups! "Said Chase

"Yes, and that's why you have to be alert whenever there's trouble! "Warned Ryder

"Don't worry Ryder, I've got myself protective! "Said Chase

"Alright pups, you don't have to stay here much longer and then you are all chargeless over the cliff! "Said Ryder

Yes, finally! "Excused Marshall

"Not now, Marshall, "Said Ryder

I know, I just want some fresh air because I'm roasting in here! "Blazed Marshall

Then why didn't you tell me to lead you outside? Asked Katie

You can go outside, Exclaimed Katie

And then Ryder said, Katie can I talk to you for a sec? Aske Ryder

Sure! Replied Katie

And then they went into a different room,

"Katie" I really appreciate you doing this and I'm reffering to the pups, and I really think that you are superb at this job and that you ar…..

But before Ryder finished talking, Katie was astonished by Ryder's appearance and then kissed his cheek which caused Ryder to stop talking and look at Katie while blushing,

Did you just k-k-kiss m-me? Asked Ryder

Of course didn't you want that? Asked Katie

"I really appreciated it! "Ryder blushed

And then both of them were expressed and walked out of the room… where Chase was looking satisfied.

**_Look forward to CHAPTER 3! On Tuesday! And Sorry if i misspelled some words it's because i rushed it! But i will assure you there won't be any more misspelled words anymore._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks for reading CHAPTER 1 AND 2! PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**This is Chapter 3!**_

"What are you looking at? "Ryder satisfied

"Don't you know why? You're in LOOOVE! Chase Satisfied

"Well, how do you know I am? "Prove it! "Challenged Ryder

"Fine, I will but not now, later on! "Because I'm kind of tired from this fracture (injury) I'm going to take a nap now, "Yawned Chase Alright! But don't forget we had a deal! Continued Chase

"About what"? Asked Ryder

"What else? "About the proof if you are as a matter of fact in lov…

"Chase, be quiet, mumbled Ryder

"What? Replied Chase

"I said be quiet! "Ryder indignant

"This still wasn't loud enough for "Chase to hear because, "Ryder was mumbling under his breath throughout the time he was talking to "Chase,

"What? Can you speak louder "Ryder because I can't seem to hear you! "Said Chase

"Forget it! "Anyways I'm going to "Jake and "Everest to see if the doctor has anything to give me to heal "Jake faster like a "medicine, I'll see you three later! Satisfied Ryder

"Alright, see you! "Replied Katie

And when Ryder left, "Chase maintained talking,

"I know you like Ryder! "Chase embarrassed Katie

"No, I don't! "Mumbled Katie as if she didn't know what Chase was talking about,

"Admit it! You do! "Said Chase curious

"No, do you want me to give you a noogie? "Said Katie

"No, but can you scratch my ear? "Asked Chase satisfied

"Sure!" "Katie as she giggled,

"Can you guy's keep it down I'm trying to sleep! "Said Marshall unexpectedly

"Okay Marshall! "Whispered Chase

And then "Katie looked depressed and turned around to Chase,

"Chase have you seen "Cali anywhere around here? "Asked Katie, because it's her bath time and I'm sure she's out of sight!

Nope, but I'll look for her even though I'm allergic to feather's in any case, Chase is on the case!

"Ha, "ha "ha, that rhymes! "Amused Katie, anyways do please look for Cali!

"I will although I'm chill! "Laughed Chase

"Alright, it's satisfying! "Said Katie

Then "Chase looked for "Cali and sneezed several times and eventually found her under the blankets, stressful to not take a bath although, she was depressed.

"Awww, "don't be depressed "Cali you have to take a bath weather you like it or not, "said Chase

"Chase is right "Cali! "You haven't taken a bath for at least a few days, and you are all scuzzy, "said Katie

Meow,

"I guess that mean's alright! "Said Chase

And then Katie washed Cali because she was all dirty from playing in the mud with her mouse toy which she usually carry's with her in every place and disliked taking baths which was her fear just like Rocky has aquaphobia.

_**At the lookout**_

"Well, what if you stole it? "Asked Rocky who was majorly depressed because he unfound his doggy bone which he think's Zuma stole

"Dude, no way I have my own doggy bone and to prove it I'll show you! "Here, see"! "Doubted Zuma

"Well, you did it on purpose to humiliate me in front of my friends! "Shouted Rocky

"You know what dude, you always pick a fight about a stupid thing that's not even conspicuous! "Shouted Zuma

"So it's not conspicuous, "huh? "Then I'll take your bone and I'll break it in half! Shouted Rocky

This caused Zuma to be depressed,

"Stop, Shouted Zuma at Rocky.

"I'll break it in half if you don't give my bone back to me! "Ordered Rocky

"I told you I don't have it, I promise! "Replied Zuma

You really don't, don't you? Dejected Rocky

"No, which I told you about a million times, "answered Zuma

"Ok, I'm sorry Zuma it's just that I've been senseless these days, "Said Rocky

"But why are you? "Asked Zuma

"It's because I've been thinking that I'm a fool of being feared of water, "Explained Rocky

"You're not, it's just that you have to brave to get these fears over with and you'll be fearless of almost anything! "Encouraged Zuma "Well, Rubble has arachnophobia which means he has irrational fear of spiders and Chase doesn't like going to the dentist, "Advised Zuma

"What does that have to do with any of this? "Asked Rocky

"It's an example of other people's fears but, you're not the only one that is frightened of something! Everyone has to have a fear over something, just to tell you nobody is perfect! "Reassured Zuma

"Wow, nice said anyways, thanks a lot Zuma I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for being so stupid and I'm still afraid of water but I'll get my fear over with sooner or later, and I'll never fight you again! "Apologized Rocky

"It's okay Rocky, no need to apologize! "Answered Zuma

"Hey guys, want to play volleyball? "Asked Rubble

"Sure, answered both pups at the same time,

Everest! Jake! Are you both alright? "Questioned Ryder

"Yeah, did you bring any nutritional food for Jake? "Asked Everest

"I sure did, "Replied Ryder

"Thanks a million, "dude, "thanked Jake

"No problem, Jake! "Answered Ryder

"Are you getting any better? "Asked Ryder

"Yeah getting better and feeling better! Approved Jake

"You're comfortable, right? "Asked Ryder

Yeah, very comfy here! Replied Jake

"Anyways, can I stay at the lookout until Jake has been fully revived? "Asked Everest

"You're welcome when you want! "Answered Ryder

"Thanks Ryder! "Delighted Everest

"Also Everest, I brought you some biscuits along with the nutritional food for Jake! "Said Ryder

"Here you go Jake, you're food, and here you go Everest you're liver flavoured biscuits,

"Thanks Ryder, "Answered Everest

"Thanks a million, again! "Replied Jake

And Jake and Everest began to eat,

"So delicious, "Said Jake

"I'm glad you like it! "Answered Ryder

"So, Ryder what are you doing at the lookout, "lately? "Asked Jake

"Well I need to repair something to Rubble's bulldozer, and I'm going to go play "volleyball" with Rubble, Rocky, and Zuma because Rubble invited me to have some fun with them, anyways I have to go now I'll see you both later! "Satisfied Ryder

Alright, see you, "dude! Replied Jake

_**For the moment,**_

"Alright, it's an ACE! "Shouted Rubble

"Ryder had Rubble in his team and Rocky with Zuma in their team, and so far it was 1-3 points to Rocky and Zuma

"Rubble you're BALL! "Shouted Ryder

Rubble on the double! Exclaimed Rubble

"And Rubble then hit the volleyball with his head which landed to Rocky which he also zoomed at the volleyball and he stroke the volleyball with his head which landed at Ryder and he hit the volleyball with his right hand, which Zuma dived at the ball and the volleyball hit the post and came back and hit Rocky in the head,

"Ouch, "Shrieked Rocky

"Sorry, dude, my bad! "Apologized Zuma

"It is okay, "it always happens! "Answered Rocky

"Are you okay, "Rocky? "Questioned Ryder

"Yep, just that it's kind of amusing! "Answered Rocky unpleasant

"Well let's keep playing volleyball! "Said Ryder

Oh yeah, Answered Rocky

_**At the Vet clinic**_

"Alright, Marshall you're first, "Said Chase

Chase, Marshall, and Skye were playing a game called "I like you because" and it was Marshall's turn, and he spun the wheel and faced to Chase,

Hmm, "I like you because you're my best friend and I love you're detective skills and you're also the best police dog I've ever known! "Answered Marshall

"Thank you, "Marshall, "replied Chase

"You're turn "Chase, "Said Skye

"Chase spun the wheel and it faced "Marshall,

Hmm, "I like you because I love the way you act clumsy which you're the PAW patrols class clown and you're my best friend! "Answered Chase

Thank you "Chase, Replied Marshall

And "Marshall spun the wheel and once again faced "Chase,

"I like you because "uh" you're the team's captain and you're very good at giving orders! "Answered Marshall

"Thanks, "Replied Chase

Now Chase spun the wheel and didn't face "Marshall but "Skye,

"Umm, I like you because you're, "Umm

Chase couldn't think of the right word to describe "Skye's appearance and then Chase continued talking,

"I like you because you're a-adorable, c-cute, fun, and I love the way you do your landings graceful with a flip! "Satisfied Chase while he blushed

Thank you "Chase! Blushed Skye

"No problem, "Skye!" Smiled Chase

"Looks like you three are having some fun! How's your right paw "Chase? "Asked Katie

Getting better! Replied Chase

How are you, "Marshall? Asked Katie

Also, getting better! When can we go? Because I-I'm getting kind of inattentive, Said Marshall

"A few days left and you're free to go! "Answered Katie

"Alright, "dejected Marshall

"Marshall don't be wistful, you'll be going home in just a few days more or less and you've got to have patience, "Replied Katie

"I know! "Answered Marshall

"Katie? Can we go outside? Asked Chase

Sure, you don't have to ask permission, you can go when you want! Answered Katie

Thanks Katie, Replied Chase

And all three pups and "Cali who joined them went outside which "Cali had her mouse toy in her mouth,

_**At the Farm**_

Alright, "Rubble can you find some apples in the other trees? Asked Farmer Yumi

"Sure, "replied Rubble

"I can see many apples in the trees to about thirty to fifty apples in total! "Continued Rubble

"Alright you can fetch them also "Rocky can help, and also "Marshall and his ladder! "Said Farmer Yumi

"Umm, "Marshall is unavailable right now! "Answered Rubble

"Oh, but why? "Asked Farmer Yumi

"Well he and "Chase got injured badly from two other vicious and vengeance pups! Explained Rubble

"Oh, poor them! "Said Farmer Yumi

Well what else do we need to get? "Asked Rocky

"Nothing else just the apples will do fine, thanks for asking, I really appreciate it! "Said Farmer Yumi

"Alright! "Replied Rocky

"Hmm, where's "Farmer Al? "Asked Rocky

"He's somewhere gone with his train but, he'll be back before noon, I can assure you, because I already miss him! "Satisfied Farmer Yumi

"Okay, I'll start-off with the apples! "Said Rocky

"Thank you, "Rocky! "Replied Farmer Yumi

"Hand tool" "ruff"

And then Rocky began collecting the apples, additionally Rubble was assisting Rocky with the apples since he had a shovel to collect and deposit the apples in buckets,

"It's so luminous today! "Admonished Rubble

"Yeah, I know, it would be a great day for surfing, dude! "Acknowledged Zuma

Zuma was helping Rubble while Zuma was propelling the bucket when Rubble moved to a different tree, Zuma was also helping Rocky with the apples, while Ryder was helping Mr Porter with some vegetables, and Alex was playing racing with his super trike, and Ryder received a call from Jake who said he was getting out of the hospital, which he went to accompany Jake which fortunately he was getting out of the hospital, and Jake was amused by the whole aggrieved thing, he got from the two pups,

"Well, at least I got fortunate! "Expressed Jake

"Yes, you did! "Replied Ryder

"What about Chase and Marshall? "When are they free? "Asked Jake concerned

"Well just a few days left, "Answered Ryder

"I'm glad you got out early! "Said Everest

"Yeah, I'm glad you guided and accompanied me, "Everest! "Graced Jake

"Well, of course I accompanied you because you're my best friend and I won't just leave you there like I'm neutral! "Replied Everest

"Yeah, thanks! "Responded Jake

"No problem!

And then they disembarked at Jake's Snowboarding Resort,

"Alright, were here! I guess you can take it from here, right? "Asked Ryder

"Yeah, thanks for advising me! "Replied Jake

"Alright see you Ryder!" Said Everest

"See you! "Answered Ryder

_**After a few moments**_,

"Jake, I'm kind of distressed I'll take a nap now! "Said Everest

"Alright Everest, you can do that! "Responded Jake

"I'll go inside the cabin to get a cup of coffee, want some hot cocoa? "Asked Jake

"No thanks, "Replied Everest

"I'll also sleep for a while and I'm going to open the Snowboard resort since it's morning! "Said Jake

"Alright Jake! "Yawned Everest

"Sorry if I keep disturbing you from your sleep, I'll go inside the cabin now! "Said Jake

"No it's okay! "Said Everest

And then Jake went inside the cabin while Everest was sleeping and the pups at Farmer Yumi's farm finished assembling the apples,

"Alright! "All done Farmer Yumi, "Declared Rubble

"Thank you pups, it was my pleasure! "Squelched Farmer Yumi

"No problem! "Said Rocky

"Whenever you need us to advice you just yelp for help! "Declared Rocky

"I sure will yelp, pups! "Responded Farmer Yumi

And then the pups left for the lookout to get their snacks and went in the pup park where they usual go and have fun. Rocky and Zuma were going back to the lookout to get something that Zuma left behind and they already notified Rubble that they were going to come back. Rubble was left alone for a while and anticipated until Zuma and Rocky headed back for the pup park,

**At the pup park**

"Alright it's not so bad being left alone! "Said Rubble who was talking to himself

And then he saw a spider which of course "Rubble had arachnophobia and he freaked out,

"Ah! SPIDER! "Shrieked Rubble

And then he went onward and was a few steps away from the spider and "Rubble looked for something to hit the spider with so he can get his fears over with, in not time but, he couldn't find what he was looking for,

_**Meanwhile**_,

"Alright, so what did you leave behind? "Asked Rocky

"I left something precious of mine, I'll show it to you after but, I'll go and have a glimpse for it now, stay here Rocky I'll be back in a sec! "Said Zuma

"Alright, Zuma! "Replied Rocky

"And then "Zuma went to look for his precious thing he likes to call it but "Zuma couldn't find it and then heard Rocky wail in a fright,

"ZUMA! "Yelled Rocky

"What is it "Rocky? "I told you to have patience and to wait for m…..

But "Zuma then saw why "Rocky yelled for him,

"Uh "Oh! "Shrieked Zuma,

_**Why did Zuma and Rocky look terrorized? And what will happen next? Look forward to CHAPTER 4! **_

_**Chapter 4 will be coming out in the 24th Of DECEMBER!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Back at Zuma and Rocky,**

There were two pups heading for Zuma and Rocky…

It was ALDON and SCAR! Rocky and Zuma knew that it was the two pups that wounded Marshall and Chase, because Chase and Marshall told Rocky and Zuma how Aldon and Scar's appearance are, and then they distinguished it,

"GO AWAY! Barked Rocky

"It looks like you're fearful of us! But don't worry we won't hurt you we only want to advantage you to instruct us where the two pups are! "Explained Aldon

Who? Questioned Zuma

"Oh, you exactly know the explanation to that! "Responded Aldon

"What, "Chase and "Marshall? "Guessed Zuma

"Yes! "Replied Aldon

"Well, we will not at all utter a word to you! "Barked Rocky

"Well, that leaves you with no more chances! "Replied Scar

"Wait "Scar, remember the plan! "Whispered Aldon

"I know! "Answered Scar

"Alright, tell us where "Chase and "Marshall is or else…

Or else what, interrupted "Rocky, You will execute us? "Because that's the only thing you're really afraid of! "You have no pure heart except cruelty, just nothing except a lonely dark soul that's trying to get out of you because it's under your command and I hope that your dreams will never come true, and you'll have a miserable life!

That caused "Aldon to be enraged and then rushed to attack "Rocky but "Scar stopped him and said,

Are you out of your mind? "Remember the plan!

Alright, you're lucky you didn't get crushed! "Now I'll give you one more chance, will you confess to us, where "Marshall and Chase "are?

NEVER! ZUMA NOW! Pull the bucket of Citrus! "Proclaimed Rocky

"WHAT! "Shouted Aldon in fright,

And "Zuma did just as "Rocky told him to do and they had fortunate there was citrus in a bucket and "Aldon and "Scar never seen it coming and it went right in their eyes which they shrieked in pain and caused them to be irritated and then "Rocky and "Zuma began to dash like lighting,

And then "Aldon vociferated,

"I WILL KILL YOU BOTH ALONG WITH "CHASE AND "MARSHALL! IF IT'S THE LAST THING I'LL DO!

That could be heard from a quarter of a kilometre away which both pups heard and their hearts were built with fear and was pounding too fast because both of the pups were too petrified, and they kept on running further until they were nearly out of Adventure Bay but, both of them went running into a CLIFF, which they went the wrong way, and then heard an engine running, and "Aldon was in it with "Scar,

YOU WILL NOW FEEL THE WRATH OF ME! Vociferated Aldon as he was laughing,

He went at full speed and just when the rig was about to hit "Rocky and "Zuma they had no other choice than to jump over the cliff and that's what they done and prostrated into the water, which "Scar jumped off the rig, along with "Aldon and they both liberated, which they both smirked at strolled beyond,

**At the Vet Clinic**,

Alright, pups I'm going to go see "Rubble, "Rocky and "Zuma if they're all riskless! Said Ryder

Yeah, "Ryder because I have a bad feeling inside that something dreadful happened!" Warned Chase

"Don't worry pups, I'm going, "Said Ryder

"I'll go with you "Ryder! "Said Katie

"Alright, Katie let's go! Replied Ryder

And "Ryder then went into his ATV along with "Katie holding below his belt, which both of them reposed their helmets! And after some minutes they disembarked at the pup park where they saw Rubble depressed,

Rubble! Why are you depressed? And where's "Rocky and "Zuma? Asked Ryder

That's the thing, "Ryder! I don't know why "Rocky and "Zuma aren't back yet, something must have took effect!" Explained Rubble

"Chase was right, something doesn't seem upright! "Reckoned Ryder

"You're right, "Ryder! Well, "Rubble where did "Rocky and "Zuma go in the last place? "Asked Katie

"Well, they declared to me that they will be at the "Lookout", "Answered Rubble

"But that's the thing, why are they there? "Asked Ryder

Well, "Zuma told me he obliterated something behind, and said it's something he admires a lot! "Explained Rubble

"Well, the only thing, we can actually do now is the head to the "Lookout" and see where "Rocky and "Zuma are before….. wait a sec! "Muzzled Ryder

"What is it "Ryder? "Asked Katie

"OH "NO! "Ryder concerned

"What? Asked Katie

"I'll tell you after when we get at the "Lookout"! Replied Ryder

When they disembarked at the "Lookout" they both glanced for "Rocky and "Zuma but they couldn't bargain them, and then "Ryder spotted "Aldon and "Scar,

"Hey! "What did you do to "Rocky and "Zuma! "Questioned Ryder

"But nor "Aldon or "Scar answered back and they began to sprint,

"That's it "Katie! They're the answer, to "Rocky and "Zuma's disappearance! "They must have done something awful to "Rocky and "Zuma because if they did, I won't think twice before I'll get my revenge back! Because nobody messes with my pups! "Explained Ryder

We've got to search for them "Ryder! Said Katie

"Wait, I can track them down with my Pup Pad! Man, I'm so dumb I forgot all about it! Answered Ryder

"So, where are they? "Asked Katie

I don't know it won't show me, which means they either lost their collars or they're out of "Adventure Bay"! Explained Ryder

"That's terrible! "Katie concerned

"I know I'm too anxious! "Ryder concerned

We've got to find "Rocky and "Zuma, it's either now or never!

Well, I guess it's now! "Replied Ryder

And Ryder pressed his Pup Pad,

PAW patrol to the lookout! Said Ryder

"Rubble, and "Skye rushed to the "Lookout" and they got their uniform and went up the elevator,

Rubble said Chase's catchphrase:

Ready for action Ryder Sir!

Alright, pups, Chase and Marshall are closely to being fully revived and they can't be called out yet,

"Where's "Rocky and "Zuma? "Asked Skye

"That's our emergency! "Informed Ryder

"Rocky and "Zuma are nowhere to be seen and I think I know who's responsible for this! Rubble,

What? ME? "Rubble concerned

And then "Skye and "Ryder began to giggle,

Not you "Rubble, I just mentioned your name for a task to do! Giggled Ryder

Oh right, so what's my task? Asked Rubble,

"Right, I need you to have a glimpse for "Rocky and "Zuma at the beach!

"Skye, have a look at the train station with your copter!

Rubble on the Double!

This puppy's got to fly!

And I think, I know somebody else that can help! Continued Ryder,

And then "Ryder pressed "Everest's badge,

Everest! "Said Ryder,

"Oh hey", "Ryder! "What do you need? "Asked Everest,

"Rocky and "Zuma have disappeared and I need you to search for them all over the mountains! "Explained Ryder,

"Ice or "Snow, I'm ready to go! "Said Everest as her catchphrase,

And then "Everest plunged in her snowmobile and set off to find her friends, while "Rubble and "Skye did the same thing,

And "Ryder and "Katie were looking at all other places in "Adventure Bay",

After an hour of looking, "Ryder called "Everest, "Rubble and "Skye to meet them at the beach,

"Did any of you find them? "Asked Ryder

"Nothing, "replied all the pups (depressed) at the same time

"There must be something else we could do! "Ryder concerned

"Well, what else? "Asked Skye

"I've got an idea pups, "Skye, since I told you to look at the train station, and since you have your own personal copter I need you to look all over Adventure Bay for "Rocky and "Zuma while using you're goggle's to zoom in like binocular-like lenses,

"Let's take to the sky!

"And on the other hand "Rubble and "Everest, take you're Bulldozer and Snowmobile and follow me! "Ordered Ryder

"No problem, "Ryder! "Said both pups at the same time

"Alright, pups follow me! "Said Ryder

"As he plunged on his ATV and "Skye took flight in her copter while "Rubble and "Everest followed "Ryder just as he told them to,

"Ryder I'll be going to have a check on "Chase and "Marshall, and I hope you find "Rocky and "Zuma! "Encouraged Katie

"Yeah, thanks for helping Katie, I'm glad you did! "Replied Ryder

And then Katie left for her business service at the Vet Clinic,

**At the Vet Clinic,**

"I hope "Skye's convenient, and "Ryder and all the others! I'M SO WORRIED!

"Wait a minute, so you're telling me that you're distressed that "Skye might get aggrieved? I knew it! I knew you had a crush on "Skye!

"WHAT?! "Astonished Chase,

"Stop trying to keep it classified "Chase, because I already revealed you're secret! "Instructed Marshall

"I don't even have any secrets, so ha!

"What do you mean? "EVERYONE has to slightly have a secret! Provided Marshall

"Well this pup doesn't! "Replied Chase

And then both of them were having a debate and arguing and barking at each other whether if all people have to have secrets, just after a fewer seconds of arguing "Katie walked in,

"Hey, guys, keep the noise down, what's the misunderstanding? "Asked Katie

"Does everyone have to keep secrets? "Interrogated Marshall

"Woah, you're talking about that! "Reacted Katie

"Hey, you still did not answer my question! "Frowned Marshall

"Oh right, about the secret thingy, well not everyone! "Answered Katie

Ha, smirked "Chase

"But, it's sophisticated if you have at least one! "Extended Katie

Ha, smirked Marshall

"Well do you have a secret? Asked Marshall

"And do you assume, I should tell you? "Challenged Katie

"Umm, I don't know, can you? "Replied Marshall

"Of course not, I may have some secrets but never mention it to anyone, you could confess it but, that's your choice! "Answered Katie

"Is Cali awake? "Asked Katie

"Not up to now! "Answered Chase while shivering because whenever he thinks about a chicken or a cat, images of feathers appear in his mind,

"Oh well, whenever "Cali wakes up I'm going to brush her with the hairbrush so she'll look pretty again! "Satisfied Katie

"Well, this might sound crazy, but do you like Ryder? "Asked Marshall

"Well, that's my secret, "Marshall! "Answered Katie

But can you please tell me! Analysed Marshall

"Marshall, you just always have to interfere with other people's classifications (secrets) when you have nothing to do! "Said Chase

"What? I'm just curious about everybody's secrets! "Answered Marshall

"Well, how much, and when can we go back to the lookout? "Asked Chase

Just today and maybe tomorrow and you're free to go! "Answered Katie

"Awww, "muttered both pups

"I said "MAYBE" tomorrow! "Answered Katie

**In tomorrow morning, **

Ryder woke up and was still depressed after not finding "Rocky and "Zuma and instant he was going with "Rubble and "Skye to find "Aldon and "Scar which he thinks are criticize for "Rocky and "Zuma's disappearance, while on the other hand, Chase and Marshall were still anticipating (hoping) for "Rocky and "Zuma's recover, "Chase and "Marshall wanted to benefit their friends and got sick and consumed about their injury, but

_**Meanwhile**_,

"What do you think happened to the two stupid pathetic nitwits (Rocky and Zuma)? "Asked Scar

"Well, I hope they found their rightful place in hell! "Answered Aldon with anger,

"Sorry to disrupt but, do you think they're really the ones that are going to hell? It says that only vicious things go in hell, "Advised Scar, while shivering

"Can you keep quiet or I'll take you to hell in a sec you knucklehead! "Replied Aldon

"Sorry, I just gave you the right advice, "Answered Scar

"You know what, it's like I'm talking to a monkey anyways, i have an idea, "said Aldon,

"I know what you're about to say, alright so the idea is that we split up and search for clues like detectives, which are so awesome!

"Shut up! And quit messing around! "Replied "Aldon

"Alright whatever, anyways I try look for "Chase and you look for "Marshall, now let's go! "Smirked Scar

"Alright, let's go and try to avoid trouble, sometimes you are just a pain in a neck, "said Aldon

And then "Aldon turned and walked away, which "Scar said,

"I'll show you a pain in a neck, you idiot! "Said Scar

"What, did you say? "Now, I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear what I clearly…. just heard! "Answered Aldon

What I didn't hear anything, did you bird? "Said Scar, while pointing at a blackbird,

"NOW, GET ON WITH THE PLAN! "Outraged Aldon

"Alright, I'm going, just remember I'm not a toy to you "ALDON SCHRIEGHT" that you can just order AROUND! "Outraged Scar

What did you say? "Said Aldon

"You heard me alright i said you're surname SCHRIEGHT! "Replied Scar

"How do know my surname? "Asked Aldon while lifting a paw,

"And why should I tell you? "Answered Scar

And then Scar strolled away,

"Let me hear another word from you "Scar, and you'll spend the rest of your life in harm's way, this isn't the end! And I won't think twice before killing you too! "Outraged Aldon

And then "Aldon strolled beyond,

After a while for searching "Scar permanently found "Chase and "Marshall, he didn't really care about "Marshall he just wanted "Chase, and then he saw that they were in a Vet Clinic and saw a human in too and she was "Katie. And then "Scar saw a window opened and then peaked in and eavesdropped in "Chase's and "Marshall's conversation,

"I wonder what "Aldon and "Scar are actually doing right now! Said "Chase

"Don't let me hear their names they're just vicious and I didn't do anything wrong and the next thing you know "Aldon barged at me for no good limit! "Answered Marshall

"Well I hope they can forgive us! "Answered Chase

They have no mercy! "Replied Marshall

I'm not giving up just yet! If they want war, I'll give them war and then I'll finally have peace! "Responded Chase

"Just when "Scar wanted to barge in and attack "Chase, "Chase's and "Marshall's collars beeped and they were in excitement,

"Is this really an emergency? "Asked Chase

"I don't know "Chase! "Replied Marshall

"That's when they heard "Ryder's voice,

"CHASE, "MARSHALL are you feeling better?! "Asked Ryder

"Yeah, and I'm ready to go on a mission now! "Satisfied Chase

"This isn't really an emergency! "Replied Ryder

And then "Ryder walked in the Vet Clinic and said,

"You can now head to the "Lookout", pups! "Endured Ryder

And then "Marshall and "Chase howled with joy, and then bounded on "Ryder and "Chase licked him,

"So are you satisfied that you can go home now? "Asked Katie

"Of course! "Replied both,

"And thank you "Katie for helping us and taking responsibility of us! "Said Chase

"Yeah, about that I also want to thank you "Katie! "Said Marshall as well as Chase,

"No problem! "I'm always here to take responsibility of anyone! "Answered Katie

And then "Ryder and the two pups left,

So close to eliminate him! "I hate happy moments! Said Scar with rage,

And then left to find "Aldon and tell him that "Chase and "Marshall would be at the lookout,

**At the "Lookout"**,

Finally, "Ryder got home with "Chase and "Marshall and "Rubble and "Skye were satisfied to see them two,

"CHASE, "MARSHALL! Are you alright? "Asked Skye while performing a back flip,

Of course, "Skye, "replied Chase while blushing,

"Ryder, I'm so concerned about "Rocky and "Zuma's disappearance, did you find them? "Asked Chase wistfully,

"Ryder nodded his head sadly,

"No, he replied

"I hope wherever they are, I hope they're okay! Said "Chase

**Somewhere in the middle of an ocean**,

"Rocky, don't worry, buddy it's my responsibility to take care of you since you have aquaphobia and you can't swim! "Cried Zuma

"Oh, why? "I hope "Ryder and all the others don't worry about us too much! "Continued Zuma

There was no raft, boat, nothing to lie-down on, and "Zuma was lucky to have his backpack, because he used his life buoy to put "Rocky on, while he knew how to swim and was also a pro at it, and "Rocky was not awake yet,

_**Flashback to when "Rocky and "Zuma jumped off the cliff**_,

There was very heavy, gnarly, huge waves, "Zuma tried to look for "Rocky and after fewer seconds he spotted "Rocky drowning and was suffering by getting choked, and then "Zuma launched his buoy launcher and it launched up to where "Rocky was and he putted "Rocky on the life buoy and "Zuma was very depressed and pitied "Rocky and both of them were in the middle of nowhere, "Zuma screeched for help but nobody could hear them, and "Zuma began to cry and was very depressed because of the whole incident and situation, he just wished he was at "Lookout" in his comfy bed having fun with his friends and "Ryder, "Zuma and "Rocky did not relinquish their collars but were out of "ADVENTURE BAY", "Zuma felt that his heart was torn in pieces and had a deep feeling inside him, "meaning will this be the end of him and "Rocky"? And will he ever see his friends ever again? He kept asking these questions to himself, over and over again, until "Rocky finally snapped out of it and coughed a few times and then woke up,

"W-where am i? "Asked Rocky in confusion,

"You're with your best friend and were in the middle of nowhere! "Replied his friend,

"Zuma? Is that you? "Questioned Rocky

"Yes, Rocky it's me! "Answered Zuma

"Are you feeling any better? "Asked Zuma

"You don't really need to know, I'm not going t-to make it, "answered Rocky

Then tears swelling up in "Zuma's eyes, and after fewer seconds, he replied,

"No, were going to get to "Adventure Bay" safely! I promise! "Encouraged Zuma

And then "Rocky closed his eyes,

"NO, YOU WILL LIVE, "ROCKY! Katie will help us! And then we'll feel better! Please, ROCKY! "Shouted Zuma

"Zuma began crying so much and was so enraged with "Aldon and "Scar for their cruelty and he promised to himself that "Chase and "Marshall will win the fight,

After an hour of swimming, Zuma finally found "ADVENTURE BAY" and was very consumed,

And "Ryder was at the beach already looking for them, but they just disembarked at the beach, and that's when "Chase who was also there spotted "Rocky and "Zuma, both consumed,

"RYDER! THERE! "I SEE THEM! "THEY'RE IN THE WATER! "Shouted Chase, while pointing to the direction where they were,

"ROCKY, "ZUMA! Jumped "Ryder joyful

He ran and then bent his knees and fell to the ground and hold both pups in his arms, which he hugged,

"Are you alright? "Asked Ryder, I've been looking everywhere for you! "Continued Ryder

"I'm okay "Ryder, but I'm afraid "Rocky isn't! "Replied Zuma

"Oh, this is the hardest torment to go through when it comes to "Rocky! ROCKY! Cried Ryder

But no response came back,

_**Do you think it's the end of "Rocky, or does he still have a chance of coming back? He might, he might not! And who do you think is actually the boss, "Aldon or "Scar? Leave reviews! AND BE ON THE LOOKOUT FOR CHAPTER 5!**_

_**Sorry Chapter 5 is still not out yet due to alot of work i had to do but i'm satisfied to say that the next update will come on the 16th of JANUARY!**_

_**Also i'm making a valentine's day update which will be coming out on the 14th of February and of course it involves (ChasexSkye)**_


	5. Chapter 5

Previously on "Pups and the Terrorists!",

_**RYDER! THERE! I SEE THEM! THEY'RE IN THE WATER! Shouted Chase, while pointing to the direction with his paw where they were,**_

_**ROCKY, ZUMA! Jumped Ryder joyful**_

_**He ran and then bent his knees and fell to the ground and held both pups in his arms, which he hugged,**_

_**Are you alright? "Asked Ryder, I've been looking everywhere for you! Continued Ryder**_

_**I'm okay Ryder, but I'm afraid Rocky isn't! "Replied Zuma**_

_**Oh, this is the hardest torment to go through when it comes to Rocky! ROCKY! Cried Ryder**_

_**But no response came back,**_

Well here's the next Chapter, folks! Did Rocky make it and will he have many more adventures? Or was his soul taken? Well you got to "Read on!" And find out because here's the next CHAPTER!

* * *

><p><em>"Ryder was too concerned about Rocky,<em>

_"RYDER! Get hold of yourself, Rocky will be okay! We just need to take Rocky to Katie's Vet Clinic! Chase said,_

_"Alright, alright! Replied Ryder_

_"Oh no"! Poor Rocky! Said Skye doubtful_

_"He will be okay before you know it, Skye! Answered Chase_

_"I assume so! Said Skye with a dejected look_

_"Marshall! Bellowed Ryder_

_"Yeah, anything you need, Ryder? Questioned Marshall_

_"Get your x-ray out of your medical response gear and analyze Rocky if he has any sprained ankle or wrist! Ordered Ryder_

_"On it, Ryder! Obeyed Marshall_

_"Marshall took his x-ray out of his pup pack and analyzed Rocky with a concerned look at his face, anticipating his friend will be convenient, and assuming his good days are not beyond,_

_"No sprained ankle or wrist or anything! Said Marshall wistful_

_"Great! Replied Ryder_

_"Alright, Chase can you repose Rocky in your police car? Questioned Ryder_

_"Of course, there's always room for extra! Replied Chase as he bounded in his police car, which Ryder attentively placed Rocky in Chase's police car and placing a cushion below Rocky's temple so he can be comfortable. Which Chase then drove while saying, "These paws uphold the laws!" Ryder at that instant bounded in his ATV along with Zuma considering he didn't have his hovercraft alongside him. Then the aviator pup flew in her copter, along with the Dalmatian driving in his ambulance or fire truck. Rubble wasn't there, he delayed in the "Lookout",_

_**At the lookout,**_

_"So LOVELY! Said Rubble while licking an ice-cream while watching Apollo the super-dog like usual and wanted to be similar like him with all his confidence,_

_"Look at you, you are so handsome! Said Rubble to his ice-cream,_

_"After this episode's epilogue, I will then train with all my strength as of course I will be Apollo the super-dog! Said Rubble in a commentator voice and loud,_

_**6 Minutes later….**_

_"Alright come on Rubble you could do it just a few more minutes and you are done! Said Rubble talking to himself, while using a treadmill for dogs,_

_**10 Seconds later…**_

_"NO! Don't give up Rubble just a few more minutes! Said Rubble which was getting overworked, and sweaty too,_

_**20 Seconds later…**_

_"Can't….do…no…more! Said Rubble while panting, just a few more minutes! Wait, I said that three times!_

_**5 Seconds later…..**_

_"I….can't! Said Rubble while collapsing down, and he only used the treadmill for only 40 seconds which it was at a medium-speed,_

_**At the Vet Clinic,**_

_Ryder, Skye, __Zuma, Marshall, Chase, and with Rocky unconscious arrived at the Vet Clinic, a few minutes ago …._

_Katie was already observing Rocky to check if he had any marks and if he has been aggrieved,_

_"After some insufficient minutes, Katie came out with good news along with Rocky conscious, all the others were happy in excitement to hear the good news and were happy to see their friends anew, but they shouldn't just be too upbeat and memorialize yet because they still had to be accurate because not for too long, let's see what happened to Scar and Aldon, the two treacherous and ferocious closely mature pups,_

_"After Scar eavesdropped in Chase's and Marshall's conversation he headed to find Aldon and was wondering if he could forgive Chase and that it was just an accident, the light side of him wanted that, but the dark side didn't so he chose not to forgive him and set out to find him, eventually he found Aldon and went up to him to give him the information,_

_Aldon, shouted Scar,_

_"Did you find the nitwits? Asked Aldon concerned,_

_Scar looked at the ground after that question,_

_"Tell me you found them! Said Aldon,_

_"JUST KIDDING! Yep, I did find them! Answered Scar,_

_"Well stop fooling me around! Acknowledged Aldon,_

_"Oh, do shut up! Stop bossing me around because it's my turn to do so now! Smirked Scar,_

_"Excuse me, replied Aldon,_

_"What? Did you lose your hearing? Yeah, me, you just think you can push anybody around here and there! You don't care about anyone except your own self and just to tell you you're not the only one who is wise here, I am too, but you think I have no mind in which you clearly believe you will assault the PAW patrol! But what if I change to the bright side? What will you do, will you have a sidekick to give you brilliant scientific ideas? And, just to tell you I'm not your sidekick! So if you just shut up and have a clue here already, of what I'm articulating about here, so stop caring about yourself and if you want to do this solo, then fine by me. Then no one will advise you! Interpreted Scar with anger,_

_"I uh, um I-I'm sorry Scar it's just that I'm too antagonized! Apologized Aldon,_

_"Yeah, uh, sorry about that language! Replied Scar,_

_"It's cool! Squelched Aldon,_

_"So do you have any plan to seize Chase and Marshall? Questioned Scar,_

_"I actually have a better idea! Let's wipe out the whole PAW patrol! Smirked Aldon,_

_"The … whole? Said Scar astonished,_

_"Yeah, do you have any better idea, genius? Riposted Aldon,_

_"No, but why the whole? Questioned Scar,_

_"Well, because we have to take our avenging on Chase and Marshall, and the other two that pulled that prank of bucket of citrus and nearly made me blind! Commented Aldon, _

_"Do you mean Rocky and Zuma? Interrogated Scar,_

_"You actually are a genius! Claimed Aldon,_

_"But what if they are deceased? Challenged Scar,_

_"Well I assume they are because if they aren't, THERE'S ANOTHER TWO IN THE PAIN IN THE NECK WE HAVE TO DEAL WITH! Outraged Aldon,_

_"Chill out! Stop being furious, all the time! Said Scar,_

_"How can i-... you're right I am furious at all times! But I'll work on it! Answered Aldon,_

_"And then why are we assaulting the rest? Because i know they did no harm to us, said Scar,_

_Well, because if we let them go, they will seek revenge for us and that is why we will make their life miserable by wiping them out ... just like that! Answered Aldon by flicking a stone in the air,_

_"Alright, but I'm not sure that's a great idea, I'm not much of a murderer! Said Scar,_

_"Well, then you have to deal with it, or learn the consequences of it! And, believe me, it's not pretty! Answered Aldon,_

_"Still not sure of what to say, Scar then changed the subject,_

_"I'm kind of starving, let's have a glimpse around for food! Said Scar,_

_"Yeah, I guess I am too! Said Aldon in addition,_

_"Well, then what are we waiting for? Let's go! Said Scar,_

_"Alright! Responded Aldon,_

_**After fewer minutes,**_

_Aldon and Scar established some food beside a tree that was left,_

_"As I was saying we are going to kill the rest! Smirked Aldon while chewing on a dog bone he found in a different place,_

_"Hmm, I also heard they have a girl pup, I think her name was Svie or Skye, yes that's it Skye! Grinned Scar_

_"Why are you smiling? I guess you find that pup cute and you like her, don't you? Polled Aldon_

_"Nope, I was just thinking, why would you kill a girl pup? I mean I know it's the same, but I kno-" ... he was then cut off by Aldon_

_"So, you do like her? Said Aldon teasing him,_

_"To tell you honestly I don't! Said Scar while feeling bad after he heard Aldon saying kill because, he knew he wasn't much of a killer and started to regret, harming "Chase_

_"But, it's like you are protecting her! Replied Aldon_

_"Forget it! Let's just keep eating! Ordered Scar_

_"Fine, said Aldon_

_"After they finished eating Aldon made-up a plan of how to seize and kill the PAW patrol, mostly (Chase and Marshall),_

_"Alright so I was thinking maybe we should corner Chase and Marshall for example at a cliff so we have a chance of defeating them with conviction and winning successfully at victory leaving them defenseless! Smirked Aldon which Scar was having second thoughts about,_

_"Why are you having second thoughts, don't you like my plan? Said Aldon_

_"What? Oh, yeah it's a considerable plan! Replied Scar which wasn't paying any attention,_

_"I'm starting to have a feeling that you don't acknowledge with my arrangement and you don't admire it and you're refusing to do this, said Aldon,_

_"Did I ever say I wasn't? Said Scar_

_"Well, you better like it because we have to find Chase and Marshall and if by all it means, then I'll kill them by my own with no help of yours! Enraged Aldon_

_"You better not deny this after! Said Scar while strolling off, along with Aldon to find Chase and Marshall,_

_**Meanwhile, **_

_"So excited and willingly your back! Said Skye joyful by doing a back flip with a grace smile,_

_"Yeah! I'm overjoyed too! Said Chase in addition,_

_"Yeah, I'm gratified too dude! Satisfied Zuma, sympathizing like the rest of them,_

_"We're pleased to have you back, Rocky!" Said Ryder,_

_"Yeah, I guess, with my weak body, I can't really walk, dejected Rocky with a sad face,_

_"No one's forcing you to, dude! Exclaimed Zuma,_

_Rocky smiled, and looked at Zuma and said,_

_"Without you aiding me, I wouldn't have made it! I owe you one! Said Rocky,_

_"I was assuming you would have made it gladly back to the "Lookout" with some paces, I was going to help you with! But you are fine and I'm so delighted to see my best friend anew! Related Zuma,_

_"Let's not get too cheery because we still have to watch our backs for any trouble! We have to find Aldon and Scar and I suggest that we will declare them off "Adventure Bay" for good! Interpreted Ryder,_

_"Well, memorize this because I'll always be at your side, no matter what the risk is! Said Katie,_

_"Thanks, Katie! Anyway, we have to get back to the "Lookout" because we left Rubble by his own and he declared he will be on watch of the "Lookout! We don't want another wandering pup! Anyway, thanks for the help Katie! Declared Ryder,_

_"Any time, Ryder! Replied Katie,_

_"Alright, let's go, pups! Said Ryder,_

_And all the pups and Ryder routed ahead, and got at the "Lookout" and didn't see Rubble anywhere outside,_

_"I can't detect Rubble anywhere, he might be inside, Said Ryder uncertain,_

_When they got inside they saw Rubble biting on a rope that the pups use as in the game "Tug on War,"_

_"Rubble, what are you doing? Asked Ryder,_

_"Huh? Replied Rubble with a scare and embarrassed too,_

_"Why were you pulling that rope? And, why is it attached to a desk? Asked Ryder,_

_"Well, I want to be like Apollo the super-dog by training with my strength and power! Replied Rubble,_

_"Alright, said Ryder with a chuckle, all the other's giggled too,_

_"Rocky! You're alright! Said Rubble,_

_"Yep, and I'm glad to be back, although I only was away for like a day or two! Replied Rocky,_

_"Are you hungry? Asked Ryder,_

_"Yeah I'm starving! Replied Rocky,_

_"Yeah I'm also starving Ryder! Said Zuma,_

_"I'll bring your bowls of treats out to you in a sec and your water too! Replied Ryder and so he went to fetch the water and treats for Rocky and Zuma,_

_"We need to bargain Aldon and Scar so there won't be any more exposures and predicaments! Divulged Chase,_

_"You're right! Answered Skye, sympathizing with Chase,_

_"Yeah, buddy we're all in this together among you! Acknowledged Marshall,_

_"Thanks, I really appreciate it! Answered Chase,_

_"Here you go to both of you! Said Ryder coming out of the "Lookout,"_

_"Thank you "Ryder! Said Rocky,_

_And then Rocky and Zuma began eating their meals like a pack of wolves, due to the amount of food they hadn't had for one day,_

_"Pups, I'll be back in an hour, I just got to go and run some errands I'll be back before you know it! And, any of you try to stay out of trouble! Issued Ryder_

_"Yep, you got it Ryder! Replied Marshall after quite a few seconds,_

_And then Ryder hurdled in his ATV and rushed off, while the pups were beginning to play some games considering they haven't had in some enduring days, Rocky and Zuma determined that they will be indoor in the "Lookout" playing "Pup Pup Boogie" furthermore Marshall and Rubble agreed on "Tug on War" like all the pups usually entertain themselves within eternity, which leaves Chase and Skye still reasoning on whether what they should do and then they conceded of having a stroll in the "Pup Park" and hanging out there,_

_"Hmm, what do you say that, we have a stroll in the park? How does that sound? Asked Chase thinking maybe it was a dumb idea,_

_"Perfect! That's a great idea! Encouraged Skye,_

_"Alright then let's go! Endured Chase blushing and having belief that he will have a chance of kissing her, he was also very happy, Skye was thinking the same thing, but they just didn't know it!_

**Aw! So cute! Well, Rocky DID make it! Be on the lookout for Chapter 6 on the 21st of January! If you have any questions then review, **


	6. Chapter 6

Here's Chapter 6! And by the way thanks for reviewing, hope you'll review even more! And sorry for a short chapter, the next chapter will be twice as longer as this! _Nevertheless, enjoy_!

_**Chapter**_ _**6**_

"Ryder arrived at the "Lookout" two hours later, after he told the pups he needs to run some errands, when Ryder dismounted at the "Lookout" he saw Rocky, Zuma, Marshall, and Rubble playing "I like you because". "Ryder saw that the pups were entertaining themselves, but observed that Chase, Ryder's favourite wasn't there along with Skye and inquired Rocky where Chase and Skye is,

"They confessed to us that they will be at the "Pup Park" and I don't know why they are there, but I'm sure their okay! You don't need to worry too much! "Interpreted Rocky,

"They had better be okay! I told Chase and the rest of you to be accurate and stay out of any trouble! But he didn't listen! Riposted Ryder,

"I'm sure he thought to actually STAY out of trouble and not get into any riot! But it's passable to go through any park! Retorted Rocky,

"You've got to listen to me, Rocky! Don't make up your own ideas and do whatever you want, said Ryder,

"I beg your pardon, Ryder! Apologised Rocky,

"It is okay, you don't need to apologise, I just don't want you to get into any more trouble like you did and the others! I hope you understand! Said Ryder,

"I do sympathize with you but-"

"That's it Rocky! Go inside! Ordered Ryder,

"But-"

Now! Said Ryder bitterly,

Yes, Ryder! Said Rocky lowering his head,

"Wait, I-I'm sorry Rocky, I just don't want any of you to suffer from any agony, anymore, I have seen enough! I kno-"

"I understand Ryder! Said Rocky cutting him off before finishing his sentence,

"I assume so! Replied Ryder,

Alright, I'll go inside now! Said Rocky,

Alright, you do that! I'll go bargain Chase and Marshall at the "Pup Park"! "Said Ryder,

"Rocky then went inside the "Lookout progressing the emotional game "I like you because," although Ryder went to bargain Chase and "Skye at the "Pup Park" to where he got his answer from Rocky. Ryder finally arrived at the "Pup Park" along to his relief he didn't spot Chase and Skye anywhere, but then witnessed a giggle he knew the voice was Skye, and so he pursued the giggle followed by more humorous and there he saw Chase and Skye leaning on a tree with Skye sitting beside him settling her head on his shoulder, and when they saw a shadow appearing, advancing towards the tree, Skye sat up normally, and there they saw Ryder.

"Ryder? What are you doing here? Interrogated Chase,

"Have any ideas, why? Said Ryder while crossing his arms and continuing speaking,

"Umm, no, but is it bad? Questioned Chase

"Bad? Haven't I told you to stay at the "Lookout" along with the others, and that counts as you too "Skye! You know better than this, Chase what if you put yourself in danger and Skye? Huh? I'm disappointed in you, Chase! "Elucidated Ryder,

"But I'll protect Skye no matter what! Wait did I just say that? Said Chase widened his eyes, after a few seconds Ryder continued articulating,

"Chase, I understand you will, but you don't have enough strength to fight both Aldon and Scar! Said Ryder,

"You mean I'm not strong enough? "Questioned Chase,

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm trying to say! You always listen to my orders! Replied Ryder,

"But it was just this one time, and anyway I didn't get into any trouble, did i? Challenged Chase,

"You didn't, but what if they sneaked up on you? What would you have done? Challenged Ryder,

"But it's safe at the "Pup Park" and anyway I was having fun and playing games with Skye like "I spy with my little eye"! Answered Chase,

"Alright, I accept that you had fun and all that, but next time, ask me if you can go at the "Pup Park" or any other place! Said Ryder,

"Alright, sorry Ryder, sir that I didn't ask permission,

"No need to apologise, let's go! Ordered Ryder,

"Can I stay another fifteen minutes, with Skye? Please! Begged Chase,

"Alright, but only fifteen minutes or else I'll have to punish you! "Apprised Ryder,

"Yeah, thanks, Ryder sir! Pleased Chase

"And then "Ryder left in his ATV, furthermore Chase and Skye continued their game of "I spy with my little eye," it was Chase's turn,

"I spy with my little eye, something very beautiful! "Said Chase looking at Skye, blushing, his face almost red, which he meant Skye,

Umm, is it m-"

When Skye was about to give an answer Chase spotted two pups familiar, It was Aldon and Scar running, advancing towards him, and that's when Chase shouted,

"RUN! IT'S THEM! "Vociferated Chase,

Scar and Aldon were about 49 yards away, and catching up with Chase and Skye. Chase and Skye ran really quickly that they outran their terrorists, but Skye tripped over the length of a driftwood, Chase ran back and picked Skye up and ran again with their enemy's behind them, a few metres away. There were chunks of glass on the boulevard, pieces off them too. Chase stepped into one of them spraining his paw and was slowing down, and said "Skye I'll meet you in the "Lookout" I just have to hide from them!

"No, I won't leave you! Skye concerned,

"Just GO! Ordered Chase,

"Skye shook her head, but had no other choice and then listened and ran and got to the "Lookout safely,

SKYE! Where's Chase? Questioned Ryder,

Skye didn't want to tell Ryder because she knew "Chase was going to be punished, but she wanted to save him so she told Ryder,

"He's being chased by Aldon and Scar, but wait don't punish him, instead punish me! He doesn't deserve it! "Said Skye with tears,

"I'm sorry, Skye, but he hasn't learned his lesson yet! Replied Ryder running to his ATV and rushed off in full speed, while the other pups shocked to hear the bad news,

**Back to Chase,**

"Chase was hiding beside a big truck that looks like it has been abandoned, the wheels were covered in muck and a broken windshield, he wasn't that terrified he knew he could escape them and then understood what Ryder was talking about and denied not listening to him and wanted to get back to the "Lookout," but knew he was definitely getting grounded for maybe a few weeks or even a month, but it was worth it and felt sorry that he didn't listen to Ryder just then, he heard Aldon and Scar just at the other side of the length of the truck and Chase wanted to stay as quiet as possible, but then stepped on a twig that attracted noise and the next thing he knew he was surrounded by Aldon and Scar, but Chase had his uniform on and had fortunate he could do something with it,

"Yes"! Finally we can finally kill you, you are so worthless Chase! Now, Scar he's yours you're the one that wanted revenge on him! So go on kill him! Offended Aldon,

"I-I-I don't think I can! Answered Scar depressed,

"What did you say? FINE! I'll kill him by my own! I knew you were no help to me! Said Aldon fiercely approaching Chase with his claws,

"No, don't! Cried Scar,

"But Aldon didn't listen and then Chase dodged Aldon's punch and Chase clawed Aldon's leg which he backed away, bleeding,

Argh! My leg! Distressed Aldon,

Chase then said,

Net!" Ruff! And then Chases net caught both Aldon and Scar leaving them defenceless, but tried to cut it with their paws, but it didn't work, then Chase was speed-walking limping with a sprain paw. Aldon and Scar finally cut free and escaped,

**At a dumpster in "Adventure Bay,"**

You idiot! You didn't lay a finger on Chase! Why? What is wrong with you, I think you want to be on his side! Outraged Aldon examining his scar on his left leg,

"SORRY! Alright, sorry! Replied Scar,

"Sorry doesn't help anyone or anything! Said Aldon,

"What do you want? Huh? Tell me, to side with you? I might be having second thoughts about this whole "kill" Chase, Marshall thing! Vociferated Scar,

"That's it! I've had enough of this! Chase, had hurt me the last time, and will not again! If you won't help me, then I'll kill Chase and Marshall along with the rest of the PAW patrol! Outraged Aldon,

**Meanwhile, at the "Lookout,"**

Chase got to the "Lookout" harmlessly, with the pups delightful to see Chase again,

Chase, you're back! Cried Marshall,

"Yeah, buddy I'm back, but with a sprain paw! Answered Chase,

"But where is Ryder? Demanded Chase,

"He went looking for you! Notified Rubble,

"Oh man, I'm in so much trouble! Answered Chase depressed,

"I should have listened to him from the start, I should have never went with Skye at the "Pup Park" I'm so dumb! Endured Chase,

After this call, Skye lowered her head and spoke,

I-I'm sorry Chase, it's my fault, you're going to get grounded, said Skye,

"No Skye, it's my fault, I'm the one that said we should be going at the "Pup Park" said Chase,

"But we should together apologi-"

"No, that's that I'm the one that should be punished, OKAY! I-I don't know what I was thinking! Said Chase,

Bu-"

"NO! ALRIGHT STOP, IT'S MY FAULT! RYDER WILL BLAME ME FOR THIS INCIDENT! Shouted Chase,

"All the others were staring at each other wondering what is just happening, Skye, who got shouted at began to lower her head and walked in a different direction,

"Oh, I didn't mean to shout at you! I-I'm sorry Skye, really! I really am! Stuttered Chase,

"Skye sighed and hesitated and walked again, leaving Chase depressed while Ryder just arrived at the scene,

"CHASE! Cried Ryder, which Ryder then hugged,

"Chase then began to feel a deep feeling inside him, he thought he did something mishandled. Chase thought nobody could trust and have confidence in him anymore. He thought he was just an object in the way. Chase saw that no matter what he has done wrong, he just couldn't blame anyone else except himself.

"Chase, what happened? Inquired Ryder,

"After a few seconds, Chase let out a sigh and talked,

"They chased us and Skye escaped, but I got my paw sprained and then I couldn't run, but limped until I found a vehicle and reserved beside it, but they must have heard me stepping on a twig that snapped and then they encompassed me, but I entangled them in my net, but they escaped and I got here, but I just made things worse by making Skye depressed, I feel bad about it, I'm just nothing to my group! Explained Chase,

"That's not true, Chase you're never a big threat to the team, especially when you have done something wrong! Said Ryder,

Yeah, I guess, I think I should apologize to Skye! But I'm worried! Said Chase

How come? Why? Questioned Ryder,

Am I going to get a punishment? Said Chase glancing at Ryder with big cute eyes,

Uh, I don't know, I'll think about it! But it doesn't mean you don't! Answered Ryder,

Alright! Said Chase sighing,

**Hmm, do you think Chase will get a punishment? If so, will he learn his lesson?**

**Be on the "LOOKOUT" for Chapter 7 on the 11th of February! Thanks again!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's Chapter 7 folks! This chapter is kinda long, so please relax and nevertheless, enjoy!**

"After Ryder left Chase and went into the "Lookout" his Pup Pad beeped and Ryder answered it,

"Hello? Ryder here,

"Ryder! Agitated Carlos, Ryder's pen friend,

"Carlos? Petitioned Ryder,

"Yeah, it's me! Refuted Carlos,

"What are you doing here? Instituted Ryder,

"I'm coming for a visit to "ADVENTURE BAY," I wasn't here for a long time, so I consider it's best for a visit! What do you think? Quested Carlos,

"I think it's great, remembering the flashback, we met you last time at the jungle where Mandy stole my Pup Pad, but I'm glad to see you and I bet you the pups are going to be happy to see you, too! Said Ryder,

Yep! At any rate, I'm approaching "Adventure Bay" and I'll be there in about half an hour, I'm on a train! Refined Carlos,

"Alright, step on gas! I'm already expecting you! Said Ryder with a serious face,

"I'll be here! Said Carlos with a chuckle,

"Alright, Carlos, see you! Squelched Ryder,

"See you, Ryder!

"Ryder then hung up and glanced at the clock which was on the wall facing the elevator on the first floor it was approximately six o clock, and Ryder got some snacks from the press, and went outdoor and got on his ATV and rushed off and crossed the bridge and dismounted at Mr porter's restaurant helping him with some assignment, but before he went he let the pups know where he was going.

"Mr Porter, what should I help you, with? Asked Ryder,

"Oh, just the potatoes will be fine, and also the vegetables! Reminded Mr Porter,

"Okay. Answered Ryder,

**At the "Lookout,"**

A car disembarked at the "Lookout". The pups were bewildered, because no car ever arrived at the "Lookout," except their own rigs and Ryder's ATV. They were glad to see Carlos, step out of the car.

Pups! How you doing? Questioned Carlos,

"Good! Answered Chase, how about you?

"I'm fine! Can I stay here, for a couple of days? Questioned Carlos,

"Sure, as long as you want! Said Chase,

"Thanks. Praised Carlos,

"Uh, where's Ryder? Questioned Carlos glancing, to not seeing Ryder anywhere,

"He approached Mr Porter's restaurant to help him with some substances! Answered Chase,

Oh, alright! Not to be too rude, but do you have any snacks? I'm kinda hollow.

"Yep, follow me! Ordered Chase satisfied,

Chase led Carlos into the "Lookout," while the others decided on what to do,

"It's so warm outside! Said Rubble sweating,

Yeah! I know! Said Skye,

"Well, what do you want to do? Questioned Rubble,

**At Mr Porters restaurant,**

Ryder finally finished helping Mr Porter and asked him a few questions.

"Mr Porter, is it bad to give someone a punishment if they didn't follow your orders? Asked Ryder

"Well, depends, that's your decision, sometimes not and sometimes yes! Advised Mr Porter

"What do you mean, yes and no? Questioned Ryder

"Well, if he only did a small mistake then you can forgive him and not give him a punishment, but if he did a really big mistake, that's your decision! Said Mr Porter

"Alright, thanks for your advice! Said Ryder

"No problem, Ryder! Answered Mr Porter

"Ryder got on his ATV and got to the "lookout expecting to find Carlos and he did, finding him on a pool lounge chair with a satisfied look on his face, drinking cold lemonade.

"Ryder! Leaped Carlos as he made his way towards Ryder and shook hands with him,

"Hey Carlos, how was your trip?

Never better! Responded Carlos cheerful to stay at the "Lookout" for the first time,

Well, I'm glad you're here!

The pups let me stay here for a few days do you sympathize with that, okay? Questioned Carlos

Of course! Said Ryder

Well, thank you! I'll sit on the lounge and have the time of my life!

Go ahead! I'll just look for Chase! Apprised Ryder glancing for Chase

Ryder made his way into the "Lookout" seeing Chase depressed on a round bean bag glancing at how Zuma and Skye were challenging each other to "Pup Pup Boogie".

Chase, can I have a talk with you, for a minute? Inquired Ryder

Yeah. Replied Chase lowering his head, feeling he was in big trouble.

I was already regretting doing this from the start, I guess here comes the ugly part, I'm grounded aren't i? Guessed Chase unfortunately

Well, I'm not sure if I should ground you, I mean it's for no reason, I know you feel bad about it so you're no-"

Ryder, its okay I'll take the punishment! Said Chase, Ryder already astonished to hear this

No, you're not in trouble. Said Ryder

I know, but I'll take the punishment. Said Chase

Chase i-"

I'll take it, Ryder, please! Begged Chase, to seeing Ryder confused

It's too complicated, but fine, if you want it, then I'll ground you. Said Ryder not wanting to punish his favourite police dog

I'll stay in a cage for at least a day or tw-"

A day is fine, that's okay, a… a day is fine. Interrupted Ryder to where he took off

Chase inhaled and then exhaled and sighed and went into a cage that was quartered beside Chase's dog house, he deliberately put his head on a cushion that was also in the cage.

"Chase?

Yeah?

I, well, brought you some dog biscuits, if you're hungry. But I don't know. Said Ryder

No, it's okay, I'll take the biscuits. Thank you! Said Chase

Your welcome! Responded Ryder beaming

Ryder went back into the "Lookout". Marshall went outside and gazed for his best friend and then saw him in the cage, depressed.

Chase? Why are you in a cage? Inquired Marshall bewildered

Oh, it's nothing. Just… nothing, replied Chase in a lower depressed tone, a tear falling on his snout and on the ground

Marshall pitied Chase and was depressed to see his friend discouraged and lonely.

Chase? Are you okay?

Umm, I-I think so. Replied Chase distressed

Can I help you with something?

No, I just need a little time by myself. I'm so tired.

Nobody is forcing you to not sleep. Marshall said giving support for his best friend, after a couple of silent seconds, Marshall endured talking,

I'm... tired too. Admitted Marshall

After all the trouble we've been through, it's just so difficult to get past these problems. Explained Chase

I know. I wish Aldo-"… they never came back.

Me too! Agreed Chase

You can't just give up hope, and faith. You just gotta be strong and have strength, so you won't just, eventually give up and lose your courage. Advised Marshall

Thanks for your advice, Marshall. Said Chase feeling joyous after receiving the advice from his best friend

No problem, Chase. Keep in mind, that friends help each other no matter what!

Yep, and I will also help you in times of trouble! Mostly double trouble!

Ha, ha. Giggled Marshall

So nice here at the "Lookout"! Came an unexpected voice, who was Carlos

Yeah, I know right!

So, what's with you and the cage?

Forget about it! Said both Chase and Marshall who were laughing after

Carlos also found it amusing, he also chuckled a bit.

I'll see you guys, later!

See you, Carlos! Said Marshall who was still laughing about the "forget about it" thing,

Chase, do you wanna play a game?

I would love too, but I can't.

Why, does Ryder not allow it?

No I dealt with him. It's just that, I punished myself. Ryder didn't want to. I just wanted to forget about everything, and have some time alone. To forget about everything that has happened, lately. Like with Skye.

When Chase said Skye he smiled again.

You are blushing! Said Marshall

Skye's not my type! Admitted Chase glancing at Marshall with his happy face going to a bewildered face,

Wait, what?

There! I said it! Skye is not my TYPE! Bellowed Chase

What do you mean? Said Skye that eavesdropped in their conversation, she came out of the "Lookout".

Skye? What are you doing here?

I asked you a question. What do you mean? By, I'm not your type.

Chase lowered his head and spoke,

Look, things aren't working out that good between us.

Uh, guys I'm going to leave you two alone, now. Said Marshall running into the "Lookout"

Look, I just want you to know, that I got-"

You got in trouble, so what. If you want to criticize me, then do it! Said Skye with a serious look on her face

It's not your fault! It's just that, you can like a different pup, like Marshall, you like him, don't you? Questioned Chase

Maybe, but I like you even more! In fact I think I love you! Admitted Skye with Chase lowering his mouth

I… love… you!

NO! You can't, alright!

Chase glanced at the entrance of the "Lookout" and saw all the pups eavesdropping. But the minute Chase saw them, they scattered away like the wind.

I'm sorry, if I hurt your feelings, but it's not right! I… don't love you. In fact, I have no feelings for you. Said Chase

No, it can't be, I-I-I need to get into the "Lookout!"

Chase wanted to stop her, to apologize, but it was too late. He didn't know what to do. He just wanted to vanish away, and forget about the past. Chase lowered his head and in a few minutes, he went to sleep.

**Two hours later…..**

Chase awoke in a shock. He had a dream of never seeing his friends again. He sat up and was confused that he was in a cage, but then remembered he had to sit there for a day, he wanted to see what the time was, and then called out to Zuma.

Zuma! Bellowed Chase

Yeah, dude coming! So, what's up?

What time is it?

It's approximately quarter to eight! Reminded Zuma

Thanks, Zuma!

No problem! And why are you in a-"

Don't even ask…

Sorry, and what was the altercation with Skye?

Don't even ask that too! Frowned Chase

Oh, alright. I'll go, sorry for bothering you.

Zuma left and Chase felt he done a mistake again. He just sighed and lowered his head again.

Chase? Chase reckoned that the voice was familiar and when he looked up, he saw his long ago pal, Scar.

Scar?

Yeah, I came here… because I just want to-"

You don't want anything to do with me. Get out! That's an order!

Chase, let me finish, I want to-"

I said: GET AWAY! Now! After everything you've done to me, you actually show up? Just, go! Go! Ordered Chase unsatisfied

Okay. Obeyed Scar

Stupid nitwit! Murmured Aldon hiding into some bushes

You should've listened to me from the start! Said Aldon smirking

He then strolled away. Scar then strolled away too after hearing the order from Chase, never wanting to see him ever again. Scar didn't know if he should betray Aldon and be on Chase's side. He just let it go.

Pups! Called Ryder

Yeah, Ryder?

It's time for bed let's get a goodnight sleep! Said Ryder

Alright! Answered all the pups at the same time

The pups went into their dog house and said good night to each other and went to sleep. Chase was the only one awake, he tried sleeping this time, but whenever he would close his eyes, he had Aldon and Scar chasing Chase and Marshall in terror. Chase just tried to think about something else instead, but that wouldn't word too. Chase stared at the sky.

Why does it seem when I think I didn't do anything wrong, in the end, the truth is, I did. Whispered Chase to himself

Why is it that Skye is so adorable and in the end, I hurt her accidentally?

I just wish I can vanish right now, and forget about everything I did, doing some mistakes and hoping my friends would forgive me. I think they did, but I don't know.

Was Chase a threat to the team? Was he wrong? Was he right? Could Skye forgive him? Even though, he did a mistake, he wants to regret doing it, but he can't. The past is the past. Chase just thought of these questions a lot.

Chase sighed and just thought of something else. He finally fell asleep.

**In the morning,**

Chase woke up and saw Ryder coming his way, and unlocked the cage without saying a word, Chase spoke up,

Thanks Ryder!

I… don't mention it.

Ryder sighed and continued talking,

Just please, please Chase don't get into any predicaments. I don't want to see you get hurt.

Sure, I'll try my best! Answered Chase

Thanks. Smiled Ryder

Chase smiled back, and strolled beyond. Ryder went inside the "Lookout" doing some of his tasks he had to complete. Chase went to Marshall,

Marshall, can I tell you something?

Of course, you're my best friend, you can tell me anything! Interpreted Marshall

I'm going to apologize to Skye, is that okay?

Yeah, of course! You doubtlessly should apologize to Skye. I mean she's your girlfriend, right?

Marshall! Glared Chase

Okay. Okay.

Skye's not my girlfriend, and will never be. It's not right, we're just friends.

Fine, you can apologize and be friends. I hope she likes me! Said Marshall wistful,

She does. But don't ask her to be your girlfriend! Warned Chase,

Why, you jealous?

I told you, we're just friends!

Alright, I'll meet you at the "Pup Park" when you apologized to your girl.

Chase frowned at Marshall furiously.

Oops, my bad, sorry Chase. I-I'm going to go now. Said Marshall walking away in the direction of the Pup Park while Chase went the opposite direction and turned to the "Lookout" and glanced for Skye and observed her sitting on a cushion.

Skye?

Yeah, Chase! Acknowledged Skye looking more happy than ever,

Skye, I'm sorry I shouted at you, I tried to make a point, to Ryder about making a mistake.

I-I forgive you! Said Skye happily with her choice,

Thanks, and can we just stay friends?

Skye lowered her head and nearly cried, but kept it in.

Yeah, if that's optional, answered Skye walking away

Chase just stared at Skye walking away, and then he walked in the opposite direction.

Carlos! Carlos! Carlos!

Chase heard the noise and went around the corner of the "Lookout" and saw the pups watching Carlos dribble a ball many times.

Rubble. What's going on? Asked Chase curiously

It's Carlos. He's dribbling a ball. He's so good! Answered Rubble continuously looking at Carlos skills, Chase also looked.

**At the Pup Park,**

Marshall was by himself at the "Pup Park"

Where's Chase? I told him to be here. Said Marshall to himself

He already did talk to Skye already, can't be for too long.

To his relief, he saw some bushes moving and was terrified that it might be Aldon and Scar again, so he ran back to the "Lookout" not wanting to get hurt anymore, he had enough. Marshall finally arrived and also heard the noise, just like Chase did, and saw Carlos striking some footballs in a goal. The pups were having a match against Carlos and Marshall wanted to join in.

Can I also play? Asked Marshall passionately,

Sure. Replied Rubble

Marshall joined in and played with the others. Chase didn't feel like playing, he just watched at the others.

Chase. Began Ryder

You can't just sit around like this all the time, you've got to have some fun like the other pups.

But I can't stop thinking of what I have done wrong.

That was the past. It's over now go have some fun with the pups.

Okay, but later. Replied Chase

Good pup! Exclaimed Ryder as he joined in the game, after a few minutes of watching, Chase determined to also play.

After the game was over the pups were tired and began taking a rest, since it was very sunny outside.

Well, that was a very… awesome… game! Said Rubble panting

Yeah! Agreed Rocky

Yep, dude! Agreed Zuma also and all the others too,

Nice match, Carlos! Said Ryder

Yeah, it was a nice match, and also nice skills you have! Said Carlos

Thanks!

Carlos then said,

Who wants to play another match?

After hearing this call, Ryder and the pups fell down, all distressed.

Carlos chuckled,

Okay, so let's take a break. And drink some lemonade! Said Ryder

Well, i definitely agree with that, Ryder. I love lemonade! Said Carlos

I'm satisfied you are, and all of you pups did a great job today! Well, nice match! Applauded Ryder

Woo, hoo! Great match too, Ryder! Said Rocky

Carlos, shall i put some ice into your lemonade? Asked Ryder

Yep, even better! Thanks, Ryder! The "Lookout" is really amazing! Said Carlos wistful

I'm satisfied you like it!

I love the yellow slide! It's cool! Said Carlos

Yes, that is fun! Especially, when the pups slide down it.

For missions, right? Guessed Carlos

Yep! Answered Ryder

But the wierd thing is, that nobody needs our help these days!

Well, you're lucky about that is say!

After the pups were done drinking water, they went to the "Pup Park" and were also bewildered because they aren't called on missions anymore. Ryder and Carlos were playing some games on their pad, still at the "Lookout."

But then... Ryder was surprised by something.

**So whadd'ya think? What should happen in the next chapter? Review below! And i'll see you next time with more "Pups and the Terrorists!" BE ON THE "LOOKOUT!"**


End file.
